


Sleeping Batsy

by BuddyLove



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyLove/pseuds/BuddyLove
Summary: The tittle is pretty self evident. I thought this would be a funny idea and I hope you all like it.Also, this is set in a mostly golden age/silver age version of Gotham, since this version of Joker is more akin to a lighter, more playful version of the clown prince of crime.





	Sleeping Batsy

He stared down at the Dark Knight who now lay on the bed unconscious.

“Batsy? What happened to him? Your life story put him to sleep, Sups?” Joker asked Superman.

“Very funny, clown. No, someone cast a spell on him. He’ll sleep until…someone wakes him up.”

Joker frowned.

“So why am I here? Why don’t you wake him up?” Joker asked nervously.

The red caped super hero shied away.

“I tried to. So did Selena and Thalia. Do you understand what I am trying to say?”

The Joker was afraid to try.

He thought he knew.

And that thought scared him.

“Humor me…how _exactly_ did the three of you try to wake sleeping Batsy here?”

Superman looked so tiered.

It had taken all the energy he had to track the clown down and bring him here.

And he thought this was insane but he was all out of ideas.

Besides…

He had the crazy feeling this was going to work.

And if it did he was going to have to have a VERY serious talk with Bruce.

It was the Dark Joker who had cast the spell on Bruce.

Owlman had brought the evil clown magician here for that single purpose.

Fortunately Bruce was wearing the suit when Owlman and the wizard got to him.

The last thing Clark needed was to try and explain THAT to the Joker of all people.

“The Dark…the wizard said that only true love’s kiss would wake him up.”

Yeah, that was pretty much what Joker had figured.

 “I see. And what makes you think I can do any better than the rest of you? I am his nemesis!”

“You know that isn’t true. He cares more about you than anyone else. Look, we’re out of alternatives.

‘If it isn’t you…then I don’t know who the Hell it could be! I just know we have to at least try this.”

The Joker looked down at his Bat.

Well shit.

 _“Fine!_ I’ll do it. But don’t blame me if it doesn’t work, _Clark!_ ”

Superman looked at the clown in horror.

So this was how it felt to deal with the Joker like this.

No wonder Bruce was always in a bad mood.

And Kal El found himself thinking…

_If this works I am going be so fucking pissed at you,  Bruce!_

The Joker was afraid.

Afraid this wouldn’t work.

Afraid it would work.

Either way this was not a good situation.

If it didn’t work he would have lost his Bat forever.

If it did work…

It would mean that his Batsy really did love him.

Not like, not care, not tolerate, no.

That he was Batman’s one true love.

And yeah, that thought scared him.

That and how Batman would react once he woke up.

But oh it would be fun explaining to Batsy that it was Superman’s idea!

And that Joker had only done it to save Batsy.

Yeah that wouldn’t save Joker from no doubt getting hit by his Bat.

Ah, well…

He would just have to try.

Joker licked his lips and approached his Bat slowly.

Clark tried not to feel freaked out by how bizarre this looked.

Batman asleep on the bed, and Joker leaning over him, looking scared to even touch the man.

Let alone kiss him.

This was nuts.

Joker stared at Batman.

_He isn’t dead, he is just sleeping._

_Look, you can see his chest rising and falling as he breaths._

_God…what if this doesn’t work?_

_What will I do without you, Bats?_

_And what if this does work?_

_What happens then?_

_Do we go back to the way things were as if nothing ever happened?_

_Would I want to?_

_Would you?_

The Joker closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

He licked his lips.

And leaned down.

“I am going to kiss you now, Batsy…I don’t know if you can hear me, but on the off chance that you can…

‘I just want to say that I hope this does work, for all our sake's, but if it doesn’t…”

The Joker closed his eyes.

“Then know that I’ll find a way to follow you, no matter where you’ve gone to. I promise.”

And with that…

The Joker leaned down and kissed Batman.

He poured his heart into the kiss, too afraid to open his eyes and see if it had worked.

Batman’s lips felt better than Joker had dreamed they would.

So soft and warm and silky.

Oh how he wished his Bat was awake and willing to kiss him back.

He prayed to the God he was afraid might exist or might not exist that this would work.

It had to work.

Long seconds felt like an eternity.

And for the worst moment in his life he was terrified it had failed.

Then the Joker felt something he thought he’d never feel as long as he lived.

He felt Batman’s arms wrap around him as he kissed the Joker back.

 

Clark stared at them, unsure of what to say or do or feel.

He was glad Bruce was awake.

He was mad that this was what it had taken to wake him.

And he was scared that there was no way this was going to end well.

But for now…

He chose to feel relieved, even grateful to the Joker for having been brave enough to try.

He could see how scared Joker had been at the end there.

Maybe this was a good thing.

Either way, it didn’t make watching Batman make out with the Joker any less weird.

 

Joker’s eyes popped open and he gasped.

The Batman was staring at him even as he kissed the clown back passionately.

Joker pulled away needing to say so many things but not knowing where to start.

“Why?” he asked, unable to move away due to Batman’s arms around him.

Bruce smiled up at his clown.

“I heard what you said.” Batman replied with a smile.

Bruce had never been happier to see anyone in all his life.

He had heard what the Joker had said, and had known it would work.

Even in the dark dreamland he had been lost in he had heard the Joker’s voice.

He had heard Selena and Thalia when they tried to wake him.

He knew it wouldn’t work.

He cared about them, but…

He was not in love with either of them.

Clark kissing him had just made him laugh, though he was flattered by that.

And then he had heard Joker speak and he had known it would work.

His heart had jumped at that voice.

And what that voice had said…

It had only been the final piece in the puzzle Bruce had been trying to solve, even in the dream.

If it was not Selena or Thalia or even Clark…

Than who was his true love?

This man.

This crazy, pain in the ass clown.

This was his true love.

And this was why.

Selena was only Catwoman for the thrill of it.

Thalia had used him and tossed him aside.

But the Joker…

The Joker was just like him.

He would follow Bruce even into the unknown to be with him.

He would risk heart break for him

He would lose everything for him.

Just.

For.

Him.

Bruce sat up only long enough to do what he had wanted to do for some time now.

He pulled his mask off.

Superman and the Joker gasped.

“Have you lost your mind?!” Clark shouted.

He was up and over to the bed in a flash.

Joker was frozen.

“Bruce…you didn’t have to do that, you know, I already knew…” Joker says, still not sure what he should do.

“I know, but I wanted to. I wanted to say thank you for saving me, not just as Batman…but as myself, as Bruce Wayne.”

Clark was fucking pissed.

“That's it, I am leaving! You two can figure this out by yourselves. I am glad you’re awake, Bruce, oh, by the way, the clown knows my name too! Probably knows all our names and weaknesses. If I had my way he'd go back to Arkham, but I think since you want to be Mr. Kissy Face, Bruce, as far as I am concerned he is your responsibility now.“

And with that Clark left.

They both wait till he was gone to let out a laugh.

“You should have seen the look on his face when he told me he ‘tried to wake you up.’” Joker said, laughing at his own joke.

“I guess were all alone now.” Bruce said with a grin.

He knew how bad the Joker had wanted to fool around with him for years now.

At last Bruce was willing to do it too.

“I guess we are.” Joker said with a nervous laugh.

"You know...this bed is big enough for two..."

"Bats...Bruce, you know I want to...I am just..."

"Look, we can take it slow if you want...or we can do whatever you want..."

"I want...I need to know that you'rent just doing this because I saved your life. 

'That you are doing this because..."

"Because I love you?"

Joker grimaced...

then nodded.

 

Bruce sighed and cupped the clowns jaw.

"Of course I love you. Oh, I'll admit there have been times when I have been mad as Hell with you,

'but I know that most of your crazy schemes have always been for my sake, to challenge me and because...because we both need it."

It was hard for Bruce to say what he was thinking and feeling.

It had been a long time since the clown had done anything truly terrible.

Most of the time his antics were harmless, more playful than anything else.

"What about you? How do you feel about me?"

Joker sighed.

"Do you even have to ask that?"

"No, but I'd like to hear it too."

Joker exhaled.

"I love you too, Bruce. With or without your Bat suit on." Joker said.

"That having been said...no one pulls off black Kevlar as well as you do, honey." 

"Thats funny...I was thinking the same thing about you and purple suits." 

 

"So...you just gonna take off the cowl...or do I have to keep kissing you to see whats under the rest of the suit?" Joker asked.

"You keep kissing me like that, and we should both be naked in a matter of minuets." Bruce said with a smile.

Joker laughed and grinned.

"Well then I guess I better start kissing you then, hadn't I?" Joker said.

Bruce let out a soft chuckle.

"I don't know, you start kissing me again...I may never want you stop."

Joker leaned in and pressed his lips against Bruce's.

"Batsy...for you...anything!"

Neither knew what this would mean for their future relationship.

But one thing was for sure...

They were going to have a lot of fun finding out!

 

 

 

 


End file.
